simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4 (spelcomputer)/Patch 6
De 6e patch voor De Sims 4 voor spelcomputer is uitgegeven op 19 juli 2018. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.07. Officiële patch opmerkingen Hallo, Simmers! Wat een zomer! Zoals je misschien hebt gehoord, hebben we hard gewerkt aan de voorbereiding van de komst van onze pluizige vriendjes in Honden en Katten. Maar daar bleef het niet bij: we hebben huishoudens, kavels en ruimtes van leden van De Sims 4-community toegevoegd aan Mijn Bibliotheek en zijn doorgegaan met het verbeteren van de prestaties. Natuurlijk hebben we ook feedback en meldingen verzameld en behandeld. In plaats van een hoogdravende versie van kunt verwachten kan ik het natuurlijk ook gewoon vertellen. Nieuw *Dankzij prestatieverbeteringen kun je sneller in je werelden komen, met kortere laadtijden en alles gaat soepeler. *De functie voor automatisch opslaan was ons iets te temperamentvol, dus we hebben de functie nog eens bekeken en verbeteringen aangebracht in de manier waarop het werkt, zodat het betrouwbaarder is. *Mijn bibliotheek is uitgebreid met creaties uit De Sims 4-community. We hebben nieuwe huishoudens, kavels en ruimtes toegevoegd. *We hebben ook Bakkerij Koekje van eigen deeg toegevoegd, die je je misschien nog herinnert van de aankondigingstrailer van Aan het Werk. *We krijgen vaak verzoeken voor functies en een van de populairste verzoeken is de mogelijkheid om daken te schalen. We hebben naar jullie geluisterd en die functie toegevoegd aan Bouwen. Algemene problemen *Huishoudens beheren deed nog niet veel recht aan het 'beheer'-gedeelte van de naam, want je kon geen huishoudens verwijderen. Je kunt je huishoudens nu echt beheren, want je kunt ze weggooien als je ze niet meer nodig hebt. *Als je Mijn bibliotheek helemaal vol zit, krijg je nu een melding wanneer je probeert meer creaties op te slaan, in plaats van dat ze gewoon geruisloos verdwijnen. *Instellingen voor cursorsnelheid en -versnelling worden nu niet meer gereset wanneer je de game opnieuw opstart. *Tijdens het gebruik van de virtuele cursor kon de versnelling aanvoelen alsof je een opgewonden puppy over je kavel jaagde. We hebben de boel onder controle en als het goed is voelt van richting veranderen terwijl je over je kavel navigeert niet meer zo schichtig aan. Vergeet niet dat je de snelheid en versnelling in de spelopties kunt aanpassen aan je eigen voorkeur. *De camera moet natuurlijk gewoon blijven werken als je bb.moveobjects in- of uitschakelt in Bouwen. *De virtuele cursor gebruiken om live te slepen uit je inventaris moet niet aanvoelen als een oneindige klus. Nu hoef je alleen maar te selecteren en te slepen, zoals het zou moeten zijn. *Vind jij het ook zo vervelend als het lijkt alsof het laden al voltooid is maar de game blijft beweren van niet? Wij ook! Als een kavel geladen is, dan is-ie geladen en klaar voor gebruik, zoals het hoort. *Als je een ingerichte kamer uit Mijn bibliotheek plaatst, wil je natuurlijk niet dat je bediening ineens niet meer goed werkt. *Soms heb je geen ruimte op je kavel om een trap te plaatsen voordat je hem draait. Nu kun je de trap draaien in de gewenste richting zonder dat je 'm eerst hoeft te plaatsen. *Trappen zijn niet het enige wat je kunt draaien zonder eerst te plaatsen. Je kunt nu ook hele lege ruimtes en zelfs muren draaien voordat je beslist waar je ze wil hebben. *Simmers die de virtuele cursor gebruiken kunnen nu eindelijk de optie Impuls vast-/losmaken gebruiken. *We hebben de besturing met virtuele cursor wat verbeterd, aangepast en opnieuw verbeterd, zodat je nu niet meer ongecontroleerd over het scherm heen en weer schiet. Als je met de virtuele cursor van richting verandert, daalt de versnelling tot een kwart van wat het was, zodat je meer controle hebt over waar je naar toe gaat. *Van gedachten veranderen en iets opnieuw doen hoort bij het maken van je perfecte Sim in CES. Mocht je van gedachten veranderen, dan zullen we niet langer de interface onzichtbaar maken, dat beloven we. *Voor heel veel mensen zijn mobiele telefoons absoluut onmisbaar en voor Sims is dat niet anders. We hebben veel tijd besteed om ze te voorzien van betrouwbaardere service, zodat de mobiele telefoon werkt wanneer het nodig is en niet op het scherm blijft wanneer dat niet zo is. *Soms maakte het snelheid van de camera het moeilijk om nauwkeurig te kunnen navigeren. We hebben een paar verbeteringen gemaakt aan de beweging van de camera, zodat het makkelijker is om over de kavel te navigeren. *Opslaan en spelen annuleren is niet meer mogelijk in CES. Als je deze optie gebruikte moet je misschien eens in Mijn bibliotheek gaan kijken. Het zou kunnen dat je meerdere versies van je huishoudens hebt. *Familie is heel belangrijk, en als je baby's krijgt, zul je precies weten hoe kostbaar die kunnen zijn. Daarom werkt van Sim wisselen nu naar behoren als je er meerdere in je huishouden hebt. Aan het Werk *Terugkeren naar de actieve kavel zal voortaan niet meer de actiewachtrij vullen terwijl je Sim aan het werk is in de wetenschappelijke carrière. *De interactie terugkeren naar actieve kavel zal niet langer herhaaldelijk in de actiewachtrij gezet worden en weer geannuleerd worden als je besluit om niets te doen in de buitenaardse wereld. *In de video's uit Roswell kwamen ze heel dicht bij een buitenaards wezen, en nu kun jij dat ook door een buitenaards wezen te maken in CES. Net als bij andere Sims kun je overschakelen naar gedetailleerd bewerken en dichter bij de buitenaardse Sims komen. *Ooit een nieuwe plaats bezocht en het gevoel gekregen dat het vertrouwd aanvoelt maar op een of andere manier niet helemaal in orde is? Dat overkwam ons toen we Sixam bezochten en ons realiseerden dat het er niet zo uitzag als we hadden verwacht. Daarom hebben we het grondpersoneel ingeschakeld om de boel bij te werken. Vampiers *Het kan heel spannend zijn om een welkomsttelefoontje te krijgen van Vlad. Je wordt niet zo vaak gebeld door een vampier, toch? Maar door dit unieke telefoontje moet de besturing er niet ineens mee ophouden natuurlijk. Dat hebben we nu opgelost. Uit Eten *Het annuleren van de plaatsing van objecten die zijn geselecteerd op basis locatietype brengt je niet langer naar een van die supergeheime gebieden van de interface. *Het bewerken van een uniform stuurt je besturing niet meer naar de andere kant van het scherm, ongeacht wat je werknemers vinden van het nieuwe ontwerp van hun uniform. Stedelijk Leven *Wanneer je San Myshuno laadt, mag de virtuele cursor niet vast komen te zitten. Dat deed-ie wel, maar nu niet meer. *Als je het geluk hebt om een uitnodiging te krijgen voor een festival, maar je hebt de pech dat op datzelfde moment een ouderkanskaart verschijnt, zul je blij zijn om te weten dat je de controle houdt over je wereld en je Sims. PlayStation 4 *Op X drukken zou moeten werken wanneer dat het het hardst nodig is... Wanneer je op de X-toets drukt. *Verbeteringen aan de manier waarop Mijn bibliotheek opslaat geven je meer ruimte voor je creaties. *Een feestje vieren is leuk, maar we hoeven niet keer op keer hetzelfde vieringsscherm voor hetzelfde pakket te zien. Als het goed is, verschijnen ze nu maar één keer en bekeken nieuwe voorwerpen zullen er niet steeds uitzien alsof alles weer nieuw is. *Wanneer je Huishouden opslaan selecteert, verwacht je dat het huishouden wordt opgeslagen, toch? Dat dachten we al. Nu worden je opgeslagen huishoudens bewaard in Mijn bibliotheek, zoals je zou verwachten. *Als je ervoor kiest om je Weergave-instellingen te wijzigen, wordt je virtuele cursor niet meer geweerd uit bepaalde delen van de interface als je kiest voor een kleinere weergave. *De actiewachtrij zou uit moeten breiden zodat alle acties erin passen. Vandaar de naam. Wat-ie niet zou moeten doen, en nu niet meer doet, is uitbreiden tot de bovenkant van het scherm, alleen maar omdat je de tijd besloot te versnellen. *Reizen en romantiek zijn twee geneugten van het leven. Tenzij je eren reisactie in de wachtrij hebt staan na het uitvoeren van de interactie 'Mee uit vragen'. Dat zorgde voor een mininachtmerrie omdat je vast kwam te zitten in Beheerwereld. We hebben de besturing van de interface losgemaakt en nu kun je met je dat de wereld over reizen, zonder dat je bang hoeft dat je vast komt te zitten, kijkend naar waar je heen wilde reizen. Xbox One *Ze zeggen dat geduld een schone zaak is. Wij houden niet van wachten, dus we hebben de laadtijden verkort zodat jij niet de hele tijd naar een laadscherm hoeft te staren. *Voorbeelden van ingerichte ruimtes worden nu naar behoren weergegeven als je je marge-instellingen wijzigt. *Heeft jouw Sim een aura? Nou, misschien, maar het had niet zo prominent moeten zijn als het was. Daarom hebben we de markering van Sims verminderd, zodat het niet meer zo afleidend is. En dat is niet alles. We hebben ook gekeken naar wat er gebeurt in de PC- en Mac-versie van De Sims 4 en die wijzigingen en updates naar de PlayStation 4 en Xbox One gebracht. - SimGuruLegacy Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4 (spelcomputer)